True Love
by punk06
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!Numbuh 3 has already left for Japan. To make matters worse,a friend of Numbuh 4's is disabled in an accident and it was all Numbuh 1's fault. Will he forgive him?
1. Preparations

That afternoon, Numbuh 3 was packing up her items and putting them up in a large suitcase. She was leaving for Japan for her summer vacation. She seemed so sad. The thought of leaving her two teammates made her put her head down in dismay. Abby and Hoagie (Numbuh2 and Numbuh 5) were decomissioned.Well... at least Japan would be fun, and what could happen with Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 around? By themselves? Nothing. She had absolutely nothing to worry about. What can possibly go wrong? 

Numbuh 1was in his room thinking pensively. Numbuh 5 is thirteen. She would never be with him because she has Numbuh 2. He never even told her that hel loves her. He was a really good friend to her. Numbuh 5 wasn't even noticing how Numbuh 1 was flirting with her. How surprising. He sighed. He really wanted her to be his girl. But it was no use. He couldn't love Numbuh 3 either because she belongs to Numbuh 4. How he wished he had someone to love. He also broke up with Lizzie weeks ago. He couldn't remember the last time he felt a feeling of love.

Numbuh 4 was in a bathtub taking a hot bath with rose petals. He looked and felt gorgeous. He did this to overcome his sadness for Numbuh 3's dissapearance for three months. He was going to be left alone with his best friend Numbuh 1. He guessed it wasn't so bad after all. He and Numbuh 1 were close friends ever since the decomissioning of their two teammates came along. He just needed to get over himself. He took a deep breath. He also worried about Numbuh 3.They've been going out for almost a year. He hoped that Numbuh 3 won't fall in love with a Japanese boy on her trip.

That night, someone knocked on the door. Numbuh 3 went to get the door. A tall man appeared. His face and body were covered. He had a hockey mask on."Ms. Kuki Sanban, correct?" He asked her. "Yes." She replied nervously. "Take this card." He handed her a small yellow piece of paper. Numbuh 3 looked at it and winced. "Is everything all right, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Yup." She replied. "What's that?" Numbuh 4 peeked to see the paper."It's nothing." She hid the paper in her pocket. "I'ts none of your concern." "Anyway, I'll be leaving tomorrow." "Take me to the airport by 12:00pm sharp" "Got it?" She and Wally walked over to her room.

"I got it." Wally replied in dismay. "Good." Numbuh 3 said. "Good night." She shut the door leaving Numbuh 4 outside. Numbuh 1 was watching from the kitchen."Numbuh 4 seems upset." He thought. "I wish I could help him. Numbuh 1 waked over to Numbuh 4. "Is everything all right?" He placed one hand on Numbuh 4's shoulder. "I'ts okay." "I'm just sad that Numbuh 3's leaving us alone." Numbuh 4 put his head down. "What's wrong with that?" Numbuh 1 asked gently. "Oh, nothing"  
"I enjoy being with you, Numbuh 1 it's just that I've never been alone with you before." Numbuh 4 looked up at him. "You're my best friend and I'm afraid we'll ruin our friendship." "Oh, nonsense!" Numbuh 1 told him. "Nothing can go wrong!"

"Everything's gonna be alright." "Trust me." He put both hands on Numbuh 4's shoulder. They were facing each other now. "Understand?" "Yes." "I understand" Numbuh 4 smiled. Numbuh 1's face approached Numbuh 4's. "What the hell are you doing!" Numbuh 4 backed away. "Oh, nothing!" Numbuh 1 blushed. "Well, good night." Numbuh 4 said. "Good night." Numbuh 1 replied. They both went to their bedrooms. Numbuh 4 took a deep breath, shut off the lights and went to bed. He had nothing to worry about after all.

Numbuh 1 was happy to get to bed. "Oh, I was so close!" He said. "So close!" "Damn!" "Oh, well..I'll try again tommorrow!" He chuckled. He shut off the lights. When he got to bed, he whispered. "Oh, how I wish I could have done it!" "Oh, god!" He hugged his pillow. I hope I can do it again!" He shut his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Is he really mad?

That morning, Numbuh 3 got all ready to go. She had a huge suitcase with an "I love Harajuku" sign on it in Japanese characters. She was excited for this trip. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 took her to an International Airport. Numbuh 3 took a deep breath as she walked in. When the airplane was almost leaving, Numbuh 3 said long good-byes. "I'll send postcards, okay Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 3 gave him a hug. "I'll give you guys a call whenever I can." "Have a good trip, Numbuh 3" He told her. 

Numbuh 4 almost cried. "Have a great time, Numbuh 3." "Take care--." Befor he could finish, Numbuh 3 planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Numbuh 4 blushed and held her close. When their kiss ended, Numbuh 4 said good-bye to her with tears in his eyes. "Aww, don't worry." "I'll be alright, 'kay?" Numbuh 4 nodded and gave her a hug. Numbuh 3 left for her trip. "Don't worry, we'll see her again in three months." Numbuh 1 almost cried himself. "Stanley!" Numbuh 4 yelled out to a boy. He also ran up to him.

"'Zup Wallabee!" Stanley came and gave him a hug. "So, how ya doin', homie?" He asked. "My girlfriend just left for Japan." "I came here with my other friend to say good-bye." "Who's yo friend?" Stanley asked. "I'm right here" Numbuh 1 walked up to them. "Hi Stanley." "'Zup Nigel!" Both boys shook hands. They decided to take a walk around town when they left the airport. They were having a conversation about how sad Numbuh 4 was that day. "Really, get over it!" "You'll see her again!" "It's not like she's gone forever or anything!" Stanley told him.

"I know, I'm just not used to her being gone." Numbuh 4 replied. "I guess by the next week she's been gone, I'll stop missing her so much." He kicked a rock on his path. Numbuh 1 intentionally touched Numbuh 4's hand as they were walking. He even wrapped his arm around him and held him close. "Don't worry, Wally." "You'll be okay..." Numbuh 1 said this like if he was in La-La Land. "What the hell are you doing, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 4 gently pushed him away in disgust.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Numbuh 4." "I just wanted to make you feel better." Numbuh 1 smiled at him.

"Well, you don't have to touch me like that, you know!" Numbuh 4 looked at him suspicioulsly. Does Numbuh 1 want to create an even mutual friendship with him? But on a second thought, he knew that he couldn't do that, unless he knew Numbuh 1's real orientation. "Nigel are you okay?" "You're not acting like yourself today" Stanley looked at him suspiciously. "Oh, it's nothing." Numbuh 1 blushed. "Nothing at all." He looked down in dismay. "Well I still didn't like the way you touched me Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 winced rubbing his hand. "Uggghhh..."

"Oh, you know how friends are Numbuh 4." "If I was a real friend, I would do what I just did now." "I never let you down." Numbuh 1 smiled at him and intentionally rubbed his arm. "Stop it!" Numbuh 4 backed away. His arm swayed away from his leader's hand. Numbuh 4's hand made Stanley drop the wallet he was holding in his hand. It landed on the road. "I'll go get it." Stanley said. "Be careful." Numbuh 4 told him. He tried to stay away from his leader without letting him know. Stanley stepped onto the road.

He wasn't afraid to get on to the road. He was a total daredevil. He looked at his wallet. He bent down. When he was about to pick it up, he heard a car's screeching tires. The car spun out and hit poor Stanley. His body slided along the road with the car's force. The rocky asphalt lacerated Stanley's skin. Stanley was unconscious. Another car came, spun out, and landed right on top of Stanley. Both vehicles severely maimed him. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 watched in horror. So did everyone else nearby.

**_ONE HOUR LATER_**

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 were sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Numbuh 4 thought about the accident. The thought of his friend being crushed by a car made him wanna cry. First, the love of his life is away. Second, his friend got crippled in an accident. Numbuh 1 hated seeing Numbuh 4 in gloom. He would do anything to help his friend feel better. "Numbuh 4." "I'm sorry." Numbuh 1 moved one seat closer to him. "Everything's gonna be alright." Numbuh 4 moved one seat away from him and folded his arms.

"Numbuh 1." "The reason Stanley got injured was because of you!" "If you haven't touched my arm, I wouln't have made Stanley's wallet drop on the road" "This is all your fault!" Numbuh 4 was in rage. "Does this mean we're not friends anymore?" Numbuh 1's eyes filled with tears. "We're still friends, Numbuh 1" "I enjoy your company, but I just don't want you touching me like that." Numbuh 1 put a hand on his shoulder. "Numbuh 4." "I'm just showing that I like you as a friend." "Is that so wrong?"

"No." Numbuh 4 sighed. "Just don't touch me like that again." "I won't Numbuh 1 sighed." Numbuh 4 hugged his friend. Numbuh 1 gasped. He blushed and smiled. His hands reached for his hips but Numbuh 4 backed away. Numbuh 1's smile dissapeared. "What's wrong?" Numbuh 4 saked. "Oh, nothing." Numbuh 1 lost eye contact with him." In no less that 5 seconds, the nurse came in. "Is Stanley gonna be alright?" Numbuh 4 pleaded anxiously. "Yes." The nurse replied.  
"He has survived the accident." "Phew!" Numbuh 4 sighed.

"However, he is disabled." "His ribs are shattered, both his arms and legs are broken, and he has a lot of internal bleeding." The nurse looked at Numbuh 4 in dismay. "But your friend will be alright." "He's gonna need surgery to repair his bones." "That's okay." Numbuh 4 replied. "Now, you and your friend right there hurry on home" "Thanks." Numbuh 1 told the nurse. He and Numbuh 4 left the hospital. "Don't worry." "As long as Stanley stays strong, he'll be alright." Numbuh 1 told him.  
"I guess." Numbuh 4 sighed. They headed for the treehouse.

Back a the treehouse, the phone rang from the kitchen. Numbuh 4 went to get it. "It must be Numbuh 3." He thought to himself. "I hope she's all right." Numbuh 4 picked up the phone. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" Numbuh 4 repeated. No answer. "HELLO!" Numbuh 4 was getting annoyed. No answer. "Well, screw you then" Numbuh 4 hung up angrily. He was about to storm off to his room when he heard the phone ring again. Numbuh 4 picked it up. "Hello?" No answer. "HELLO!" No answer. "Damn!" Numbuh 4 screamed.

There was an answer. Somebody was making scratchy noises on the other line. "W-Who is this?" Numbuh 4 asked. The person on the other line hung up. "Damn." Numbuh 4 hung up and stormed off to his room. There, he was surprised to find his leader in his own bed. "Numbuh 1?" "What are you doing here" Numbuh 4 asked. "Oh, we'll get to that in a second." "But first, lock the door, will you Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 pleaded. Numbuh 4 did as he was told. "Good"  
Numbuh 1 looked at him grinning...


	3. Romance

"So, Wallace." "May I ask why you're surprised?" "Hmm?" Numbuh 1 walked closer as he passed his cunning figure around Numbuh 4. "Hmm?" "Uh, may I ask what you're doing in my room?" Numbuh 4 asked. "That doesn't matter." Numbuh 1 stopped circling him. "What matters is that it's just you and me in this room" Numbuh 1 laid the boy down on his bed. "Don't you think that's wonderul?" His face approached his. Then Numbuh 1's lips touched Numbuh 4's with no warning. 

Numbuh 4 moaned in their kiss. He was frustrated. But then he got calm. He was enjoying it. Their lips separated. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 4 lovingly. "Now do you understand?" Numbuh 4's head lifted from the pillow. He moaned and threw his neck back, making his head drop on the pillow again. "Oh, I guess you want it now, huh?" Numbuh 1 asked chuckling. "Yes, leader." Numbuh 4 gasped. "But I want to give it to you." "Oh, even better!" Numbuh 1 stood up. They both exited the room and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in Japan, Numbuh 3 was eating _miso shiru_, a soup made of bean paste. She was enjoying her meal. Her friend Kizu walked over to her and asked, "Enjoying your meal Kuki?" "Sure, I can eat another bite!" "Again!" She giggled. "So, how do you like Japan so far?" Kizu asked. "I can't remember the last time I've been here, but it like it very much in here."Numbuh 3 took a bite out of her _tempura_. "After you finish your lunch, wanna go to a _pachinko_ parlor, Kuki?" "What's that?" She asked. "It's a vertical pinball game." "It's fun." Kizu picked up her purse.

"I can finish my _tempura_ later." Kuki stood up. "Let's go!" They both exited the house and went downtown. "Damn, this city is packed!" Numbuh 3 gasped. "Is it always like this?" "I'm afaid so." Kizu looked down. "But I'm used to it." "This place is beautiful!" "I could stay here forever, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave in three months." Numbuh 3 also looked down. "Look, there's the _pachinko_ center." "C'mon!" They both ran to the pachinko center. They both bought ten balls for their _pachinko_ board.

"Now, all you have to do is, have you played 'pinball' in America?" She asked. "Sure, I'm good at it." Numbuh 3 replied. "Well, good." "All you have to do is to don't let the balls pass over that yellow line right here." Kizu pointed to a yellow line. "You can cash all your winning balls for prizes!" "Cool, huh" "Uhuh!" "Can I start now?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Sure." Kizu told her. Numbuh 3 was a real proffesional, even though she lost some balls. At the end of the game, she only had four balls.

"Wow!" "What prizes can I win?"Numbuh 3 asked holding her pachinko balls lovingly. "It depends, how many balls do you have?" Kizu asked holding her eight balls."You have four." Kizu told her. "You win a _geisha_ doll." "Cool!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "What do you win?" "I win two _geisha_ dolls." "I'm giving one to my little sister, Mori." "Wow!" "This was fun!" "Thanks for such a wonderful afternoon, Kizu-chan!" Numbuh 3 hugged her friend. "You're welcome." Kizu said blushing. They both cashed in their balls for their dolls and walked home.

Back at the treehouse, it was quiet. Except in the bathroom. It was filled with the noises of their moaning and the spashing of water. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 were in a bathtub with rose petals, making out. They stopped kissing. "Oh, Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 1 moaned. "That was the best I've ever had." "Numbuh 1" Numbuh 4 asked. "Yes, Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 could barely speak because of the numbness of the orgasm he just had. "Why didn't you tell me that you loved me"  
"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back." Numbuh 1 let out a tear. "I love you, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 kissed him. "You're so handsome."

"I know I am." Numbuh 4 blushed smiling. He kissed him back. His body moved against the othe boy. "Ahh!" "Ahh!" "Ahh, stop!" "Numbuh 4!" "Please, stop!" Numbuh 1 moaned from below. "Sorry." Numbuh 4 blushed. "It's allright." Numbuh 1 got out of the tub with a towel on. Numbuh 4 did the same. They both exited the bathroom holding hands. "Wanna sleep with me?" Numbuh 1 asked. "We can do it again." "Sure, mate!" Numbuh 4 raced to Numbuh 1's room. They both laid in their bed and made out. They cuddled each other.

"Oh, Numbuh 4." "I can't get enough out of you." Numbuh 1 whispered. "Me either." Numbuh 4 whispered back. They both turned off the lights and pulled the blankets over themselves...


End file.
